Call of Duty: Black Ops Vigilance
Call of Duty: Black Ops Vigilance is an interlude set between Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Plot Summary The game is set 20 years after the events of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and 20 years before Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Black Ops Vigilance follows up on the events of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, specifically in regards to the drone strikes of 2025 that took place at the hands of Raul Menendez at the end of the game. The year is now 2045, and the set during a conflict between America, and Spain following an arrest of an American Diplomat, and the execution of an Spanish Citizen. Setting American, and Spain are currently in dispute about soldiers being on Spanish territory without Congress Approval, and approval from Spain. An American diplomat was wrongfully arrested on Spanish territory after a new Embassy was established in Spain; following Spain tearing down the first after Spanish and Indonesian Citizens were executed for their involvement in the assassination of Secretary of America. America refuse to extradite them, and went ahead of the executions despite Spanish saying they were merely used by the remnants of Cordis Die. Following the new Embassy being established the Spanish refuse to allow the American Diplomat to set up the Embassy, and promptly tore down the embassy. But the American Diplomat attempted to stop them, and ended up being arrested for illegally entering Spain. The Spanish government Diplomat was deported and told that he couldn't return to country. America attempted to plead with Spain that the executions were justified, but Spain firmly believes that someone else's citizen should be their problem and not the problem of a foreign country that they are not even a Citizen of. Both Australia, and the United Kingdom backed the Americans on their defence, while Indonesia backed Spain. Despite being against the Death Penalty themselves, Australia and the UK both believe that America has their price for such heinous crimes, and Spain should respect that. Australia won't justify Indonesia's double standards, but will justify America's reason. However the two opposing Government decided to agree to disagree, and leave it at that with a condition that America can never set an embassy in Spain again. However following the Sinking of USS Vigilance in Spanish waters, and the Hacking of Spanish submarine Enrique Menendez. USS Vigilance is a diplomatic ship that was set for Portugal, but due to technical difficulties it was forced to dock in Spanish waters, and was subsequently sunk by Anti-Ship missiles after failing to leave their waters on orders. It was than followed when the American government hacked into Spanish submarine Enrique Menendez, and attempted to recover their communication log but was discovered and disconnected. Spain called a summit between US and Spain via video call, and subsequent summit was left with a declaration of war. Australia and the UK agreed to the assist in the war, and Russian agreed to help America but only if their interests in America were threatened. Indonesia agreed to assist Spain, but no other country wanted to help them. The US government established a Joint Operation team of NCIS, CIA, NSA, DIO, and MI6 to investigate Vigilance, and the surrounding area; dubbing the team Vigilance. They are tasked to investigate the USS Vigilance, and a given the ability to use force if necessary. Characters Factions Weapons Locations *Atlantic Ocean **Canary Islands *America *Spain Events *Prelude to Second Spanish-American War **Assassination of US Secretary of State **Sinking of USS Vigilance **Hacking of Spanish submarine Enrique Menendez *Second Spanish-American War **Investigation of USS Vigilance **Battle of the Atlantic Ocean **Invasion of Oregon **Battle of Galicia **Battle of Idaho **Invasion of Washington Category:Activision Category:Treyarch